A user using an electronic device may feel eyestrain due to brightness of a screen of the electronic device. For example, when the user opens contents displayed on a touch screen of the electronic device in a location where the surrounding brightness of the electronic device is dark, he/she may experience a dazzling phenomenon due to a difference between the surrounding brightness and the brightness of the screen of the electronic device. Also, despite the surrounding brightness of the electronic device not being too dark or bright, the user may feel eyestrain in a process of scrolling contents displayed on the touch screen of the electronic device in order to open the contents of the electronic device.
However, the related-art electronic device does not include a way for automatically adjusting the brightness of the screen of the electronic device in order to mitigate user's eyestrain when contents being displayed on the touch screen of the electronic device are scrolled.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electronic device capable of individually detecting users' eyestrain which can be differentiated according to each user and automatically adjusting the brightness of the screen of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.